


Forbidden

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Kink, One Shot, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome came upon a secret place within the forest one summer morning. A door that lead to desire, love, and all things forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing some of the steamier scenes in my other stories has short-circuited my poor brain. *dumps a bucket of ice water on her head* I have to get this one-shot out before my writers block eats me alive!
> 
> Sesshomaru has two arms in this one, and although everyone is in character, the story is only loosely based on the manga at best. It's also Alternate Universe (AU) in present day (no time travel this time) and (if you haven't already guessed) it's rated for a Mature Audience (MA) *covers the eyes of the innocent*.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

Kagome loved visiting her mother's ancestral home. A large wooden structure of distinct Japanese architecture surrounded by sprawling fertile land as far as the eye followed. It looked lost in time, a place hidden away. An untouched refuge that had been shielded from the strife of the world it inhabited. The monolithic structure had resided with the Higurashi family for more years than anyone could remember.

She and her mother came to visit her grandfather at that house at least once a year. It was like a pilgrimage of sorts. Kagome's father had died before she was born, and her mother worked very hard to support them both and provide a safe place for her little girl to grow. Kagome thought that her work-weary mother always found solace in these sojourns, her steps afterward seemed lighter and her smile would come more frequently for a time.

Her mother especially loved walking down a long path that lead from the side of the home and weaved into the thick dark green of the forest. Like everything on that land the woodland was untouched, looking almost exactly as it did when the Earth was new. Even the ever encroaching city with its promise of technology and progress dared not touch it. Kagome would play and hunt for faerie and pixies in the lush foliage and her mother would play along, pretending to see a fey hiding in the brush in order to make her tiny girl squeal with happiness.

Kagome was eight years of age the day she saw the door.

"Mother?"

Her small hand tugged at the sleeve of her mother's kimono. For reasons she would never say her mother always wore more traditional garb when they visited this place.

The woman smiled down at her and said patiently, "What is it dear?"

Kagome pointed a pudgy finger into the forest. "That tree over there! It's a door!"

The older woman's eyes stared down the length of her child's arm until they landed on the trunk of an old tree. Upon seeing the elder oak, the woman raised a hand to her mouth. Her fingers trembled on her lips until a worried voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mother?" Kagome shuffled her feet. Her mother had gone so very quiet.

Kagome's mother knelt next to her on the path and placed still shaking hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Kagome, that place...it's forbidden. Never go near it."

The girl pouted and her brow crinkled. "But the faeries-"

"There are no faeries beyond that door Kagome. Promise me you won't go near." The woman fought to keep her voice calm.

Finally her daughter nodded. "Ok mother, I promise."

Her mother hugged her close and placed a kiss on a rosy baby-fat cheek. Then she made an exaggerated gasp and said, "What's that! I think I saw a brownie behind that bush!"

Kagome's eyes bulged and she couldn't keep the joy from her face. She spun around looking frantic.

"Where! Where!"

"There at the treeline!" the woman said with mock excitement.

The little girl was off like a shot hopping through bushes and ducking under low hanging branches.

"Don't stray too far Kagome!"

As her distracted daughter sought the elusive brownie, her mother gave the trunk of that mysterious tree a strange and sorrowful glance, then walked on to join her child.

::-::

Days turned to weeks, weeks to years, and Kagome with her mother continued their annual journey to the Higurashi manor. The starry-eyed little girl, now a young lady on the cusp of womanhood, no longer sought the fey in the wood. Her walks along the forest path had turned into a morning jog. Kagome bobbed her head to the music pumping through her headphones as she paced her stride along the forest passage. She stopped briefly, running in place, to take her pulse.

Kagome was sixteen years of age the second time she saw the door.

_"I remember that tree."_

Her feet moved off the mossy path with a will of their own as she turned off her iPod. She stood before the great old oak marveling at its size, how old it must be. Then she looked closer at the door itself.

"Who would carve a door in a tree in the middle of nowhere?" she said under her breath.

The door did indeed look like it was sculpted directly into the very bark. It was basic, not a bit of real artistry to it. A very utilitarian portal, function over form. It was imprinted on the face of the tree like some misplaced bit of housing.

 _"You'd think whoever took the time to make this thing would make it look better,"_ she thought cavalierly.

The door, or perhaps the tree, seemed to take offense at that unspoken assessment. Details began to appear on the portal before her eyes and Kagome took an unconscious step backward. A network of braided flowers surrounded the outside edge, as if carved by some invisible carpenter. Odd markings, like arcane script, covered the center in a circle. Even the doorknob grew more ornate, turning into the shape of a rose in full blossom.

"Ok," said Kagome and she gave a nervous laugh.

A warning sounded in her mind but there was also a pull, a tugging she felt inside. She lifted her hand to touch the door to feel the roughness against her fingertips to see if it was real or if she had gone mad. Kagome placed her hand on the center of the door within the circle of strange writing, then the doorknob began to turn. She snatched her hand away at the movement, but soon placed her hand back on the warm timber of the door again, this time outside of the circle. The doorknob stayed as still as stone.

She frowned. "Hrmm."

Then slid her hand into the center. As before, the doorknob moved and Kagome did nothing but watch it make the slow motion before the door opened a crack with a soft creak.

 _"Alright now it's open. What now?"_ She ran a hand through her bangs and blew out a frustrated sigh. _"It can't possibly lead anywhere, it's a tree. With my luck it's probably just a broom closet,"_ Kagome thought grumpily.

She remembered a rickety old well on the other side of the property that she stumbled across once. Like this tree door, it was in the oddest location and obviously old. One of her cousins taunted her to go down it, spouting boisterously that it lead to another time. In retrospect, climbing down the vine covered well was extremely dumb. She could have gotten seriously hurt. Yet nothing untoward occurred. In the end it was just a well, so old it had long lost its water.

_"This has to be another weirdo thing here. No real harm in having a look."_

Kagome grabbed the knob with confidence and opened the door wide. She only saw more forest beyond, like the tree opened on one end and allowed you to walk straight through to the other end.

"Pfft," said Kagome, "Figures."

Just for a lark she decided to walk though. The moment her feet stepped past the entrance the door slammed shut behind her. It made her jump and grab her chest.

"God!"

"No," said a deep male voice.

She looked around and nearly tripped over her own feet. A few mere yards away stood a boy, well man. He was obviously older than her but not by a lot, maybe college age. He wore a traditional haori and hakama of pure white silk with a red flower pattern on the long sleeves and one shoulder. He was tall, but the garment flattered his lean form. However, Kagome barely noticed his dress, the rest of him was what caused her eyes to go wide. His hair was silver, not white, but a true silver. It was so long that it laid like a shimmering cloak down his back. You would think the metallic color would make it look harsh to the eye, but the reverse was true. It looked velvety soft as she watched it sway in the light summer breeze. The sun giving it a gleam of bluish-highlights.

His silver bangs framed a porcelain-skinned face. The smooth skin was flawless with the exception of double magenta stripes swiped along his cheekbones ending in points, complete with a perfect prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome's eyes seemed to leave the best detail for last as they looked deep into his amber orbs. The eyes were not human, not even remotely. His cat-like slitted pupils swam in a sea of amber-gold framed with long dark lashes and topped with thin but full eyebrows. One of which was now rising into his hair line.

"Are you done?" the tone was sedate and bored, but the voice was baritone deep.

The man's appearance was light, nearly angelic, but for some reason his voice made her think of dark things, deep dark things best kept hidden. He was stunning and Kagome fought the urge not to jabber. She was never very good with the opposite sex.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"You are a priestess." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome blinked. "A what? Uh, I don't know what you mean. I'm not a nun or anything like that."

"Hn."

He moved over to another tree and leaned against it crossing his arms. She noticed his wrists were also adorned with magenta stripes leading to long tapered fingers with sharp ivory claws.

"What is this place?" she said and took a small step forward looking around.

She was definitely not in the same forest anymore. When she looked behind her she still saw the tree and the door, but she could no longer see the forest path beyond or telltale signs of the house in the distance.

"A place best left forgotten priestess," he said cryptically.

_"Riiight."_

"Ok, what's your name then? I'm Kagome." She gave him a small almost nervous smile.

At first she thought he wouldn't answer and continue to give her the stare down, eventually he said, "Sesshoumaru."

"That's an interesting name," she replied. "Does it mean anything?"

"Yes."

She frowned. _"Can he say more than three or four words at a time or what?"_

"Uh, care to elaborate?"

"No."

_"Oh great, a gorgeous asshole beyond a magical tree door in the middle of nowhere. Sigh."_

"You do not ask the right questions," he said abruptly.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean 'right questions'?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk and Kagome saw a pointed fang peek out at her. "So, the ones before never informed you of the power you hold here. Interesting."

_"Ones before."_

"You mean there have been other people using that door?"

"Yes."

It was her turn to cross her arms. "Ok, so what's the power I'm supposed to have?"

He gave a dark chuckle and once again Kagome was reminded of dark places and black thoughts. Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and moved closer to her before responding.

"No, I think I like you better this way."

"What way?"

_"Boy he smells good."_

"Ignorant."

Kagome snapped out of her haze as her eyes narrowed. "You know, you're a jerk."

He only chuckled more. "You don't seem to mind that overmuch," he said lowly.

Kagome fought the urge to shudder. She opened her mouth to respond but the words clogged her throat at his actions. He'd moved one hand to the side of her face and slowly moved downward past her cheek, her chin, to the hollow of her neck.

"Yes, you hold power here," he said softly. "Power over the door, the forest, and all that dwells within."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was talking to her or merely voicing his own thoughts. She tried to keep her breathing under control, but she could feel her heart beat hard in her chest.

"What's happening?" she said.

Sesshoumaru moved his other hand around her waist and leaned into her neck. Before Kagome could protest he laid a kiss upon it and said, "Power. Can you not sense it? Your power over me."

His short but warm kisses traveled upward along her warming skin, up past her chin but bypassing the flavor of her lips. He never moved his hands. He didn't need to. Kagome was putty within them as the energy between their bodies surged. The whole forest seemed to sigh as if it relished observing him as he caressed her in such ways. She knew this was wrong, but could not, did not, want to pull away.

When he reached her ear he said, "Your mother calls you."

 _"Huh?_ " Kagome's voice was breathy and a slight sheen of sweat covered her skin.

"I can't hear anything."

Sesshoumaru leaned up and took a step backward. "You must go."

To Kagome he almost sounded disappointed.

"Can I...Um, would you mind if I came back. You know, to visit?"

_"Oh real smooth Kagome."_

He smirked and once again a pointed fang winked at her. "No."

She waited for him to say something more and he didn't. "Um ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then alright?"

He nodded to her and she smiled in return then backed away to the door within the tree. As if sensing her need to leave the door creaked open once again. Giving Sesshoumaru a last glance over her shoulder she stepped through. The door didn't slam shut behind her this time, it closed gently almost happily. Without thinking Kagome leaned back against the tree. The only thought being when she could see him again.

Nearly every waking moment of her vacation was spent with him after that day. The door was always there, day or night, rain or shine, as if it dared not keep them apart for any reason. The more time she spent with Sesshoumaru the more he seemed to open up to her. He had shown her other areas within the forest beyond the door. It was a wondrous place full of multi-hued butterflies at dawn and fireflies at dusk. Sesshoumaru never approached her as he did that first day and she was mildly disappointed, yet returned day by day all the same. Her mother had asked her where she was spending all her time, but she lied and said she met someone in the small town nearby. Kagome's mother seemed to sense the deception, but said nothing.

On the last day of her holiday at her ancestral home she was sullen. Sesshoumaru had taken her to a picturesque waterfall overlooking a glassy blue lake. Normally she would have wanted to swim and explore, instead she sat by the water and grumped.

"What ails you?" he said.

She picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. It made an unimpressive sound that displeased her, so she did it again.

"I have to go home tomorrow. This is the last day of my vacation."

"I see," he said casually as he sat next to her cross-legged by the water.

Kagome looked at him crossly. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else must be said? You will return." He stated it like he stated everything, like what was said was merely fact.

She responded by throwing another rock at the lake. When she went to grab another he placed his hand over hers. Kagome looked at him and felt the energy, the same power as that first day.

"Do not punish the lake because of your ill temper," he said plainly.

Then he moved her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. Kagome blinked slowly as her body grew warm. She was tired of dancing around it, she wished he'd touch her with those lips in more places than her hand.

"Is that what you wish?" Sesshoumaru replied as if she had thought it aloud.

He gave her that smirk again. Kagome always felt like that almost-smile was hers alone to have. He leaned over her then and she felt herself fall back into the lush fertile grass that surrounded the lake. Her body was tense as he covered her body with his own. They were both clothed, but she could still feel the heat of him against her. The weight of him between her legs.

Kagome always imagined her first kiss to be gentle. A soft brush of lips in a firm embrace. It was not to be. His kiss, her first, was strong and demanding. The pressure was rough but not quite bruising. She never thought she'd care for pain with pleasure, it sounded wrong. Yet, the more forceful the kiss became the higher her excitement grew. Sesshoumaru's kiss was like him, dominating. He made her mouth open to him, made her moan. His tongue, long and wet, filled her and found all those nooks and crannies that drew out her pleasure.

He remained poised above her not quite touching the rest of his upper body to hers. Kagome clung on to his clothing for dear life, eyes shut, and let bliss take her. After a time she unclenched her hands and moved them down his arms, feeling nothing but sleek hard muscle. She tried to make him do more, to push them both over the edge and down into the abyss where she wanted to go. Instead he pulled away, his breathing was heavy but his eyes held a hint of mischief.

"I think that is enough for now," he said.

She didn't know whether to jump him or scream, perhaps both.

They walked back to the door and Kagome whispered a goodbye. Sesshoumaru never gave goodbyes and she did not ask it of him. She walked through the door, down the path, and back to the house. Kagome kept herself from crying on the long trip back home and immersed her mind in the greater world around her in vain effort to forget the hidden world beyond the door.

::-::

The next year her mother re-married, the year after that she gave birth to Kagome's brother Souta. There had been no time for travel. Caring for a baby was no easy task and money, as always, seemed hard to come by. It was the first and the longest time Kagome had ever been away from the home of her grandfather. Everyday her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of the door within the forest and the man who lived beyond it. The man she longed for during the long days at school. Sesshoumaru, who filled her minds eye at night as she pleasured herself, crying out his name into the dark of her bedroom as the evidence of her climax flowed over her fingers.

When her mother and step-father announced the trip that would have her return to the ancient house Kagome almost fainted. She packed like a woman possessed and was ready three days early for the journey. Her step-father only laughed at her antics, but her mother looked saddened and said nothing. They reached the house mid-day and much time was spent hugging and kissing as her grandfather made a fuss over the new child. Kagome's impatience was enough to peel the paint and eventually she was given freedom from her familial obligations.

She never ran so fast in her life and half feared that the door would not be there to greet her. Kagome's fright was in vain, the oak door stood there silently patient and waited for the feel of her hand. The moment she rushed through the doorway he was there as if she had never left. Kagome ran to him with a smile so big it threatened to split her face. Sesshoumaru never smiled, not like that, instead he gave her his signature smirk. The special half-smile meant only for her. The embrace they shared now was just as powerful as the last, his slippery appendage pressing past her wet lips.

"Come," he said low voiced as he pulled away.

Kagome tried hard not to think of double entendres.

Sesshoumaru lead her to the waterfall, to the final place they had visited before. The mystical woods around them slowly darkened as the sun began to set. He didn't lead her to sit by the water this time, but walked beyond the falls on a damp pathway that lead behind them. The cave was warm, almost cozy. It was obvious that he'd either been here before or had expected to take her here. The sandy floor of the cave was clear and near the center was a nest of furs that looked as soft as they felt.

He lit a candle that stood on one of the natural shelves of the cave and the flame threw shadows on the rock, on the furs, on his body. Sesshoumaru moved to the furs as Kagome lingered by the entrance to the cave.

Then he looked at her through passion-filled amber and said, "Come closer."

She obeyed without a second thought. Kagome was throbbing. Her very core heated.

"Undress me," he said and his voice held both command and the promise of sex.

With trembling fingers she pulled at his haori, opening it, and sliding her soft hands up and over his broad shoulders taking the cloth with it. She let the garment fall to the ground amongst the furs and reached for his undershirt. Using the same slow movements she forced it open and moved it back and down. Sesshoumaru let her continue as if they had all the time in the world. His body displayed nothing but a patient calm, only his husky breathing betrayed him. Kagome was too enthralled with his chest to take full note of her effect on him.

They had gone swimming together before. She had brought him swim trunks and although he had half a mind to shred them he had worn them anyway. His upper body was no less distracting now as it was then. Sesshoumaru was muscled but toned, with every inch covered in soft smooth skin. She could see sinew move as he breathed, the sleek play of tendons working under the skin. It felt like sin to touch something so raw and pure, it felt forbidden.

As Kagome's tiny hands reached for his low slung hakama his larger, stronger hands held them and she looked up. They never broke eye contact as he moved her hands under the waistband of his hakama beneath the cloth. Her own breathing grew ragged as she felt him place her small hands around his cock. It was unlike anything she ever felt. Soft and hard like satin over steel. He moved her hands, positioning them in a way that seemed to please him best, then moved his hands away.

"Feel me," he said.

Kagome began to move her hands in a gentle motion over his hardness. When he did not protest she continued and soon became a bit more daring. He was large in her hands but not enormous. Kagome wasn't totally virginal, but this experience was altogether new to her nonetheless. Stroking his cock while he stood half-clothed felt brazen, bold, and she felt her panties grow wetter still.

Sesshoumaru grunted and whispered harshly, "Harder."

She didn't disappoint him. The harder she stroked him the more vocal he became. Snarls and small moans filled the cavern. His eyes were half-lidded glimmering in the dim light. Abruptly, almost painfully, he pulled her hands away from him. His body was no longer so calm.

He slipped his hakama down on his own and said, "Kneel."

Kagome knelt almost in a daze as her eyes zeroed in on the penis before her.

Sesshoumaru continued to stroke himself fast and hard before saying, "Taste me."

Again Kagome found herself in unfamiliar territory. Yes, she had heard her friends talk about it all the time, but she had never done it herself. As she moved her hand to the base of his cock he pulled his own hand away. She stroked him once, twice, then leaned forward. He smelled like some unnamed spice and herb. He smelled of the forest around them. She closed her eyes briefly as she took the head of his cock in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru hissed and then moaned out, "Use your tongue."

She slid her organ down and around, over and across. Kagome kept the pressure hard and firm on his shaft and at times she became adventurous, sucking experimentally and forcing more of his length into her mouth. Long silver hair swayed and occasionally tickled her as she knelt. Sesshoumaru's hands found her own hair and he guided her gently until she seemed to hit upon just the right spot, then the grip on her hair grew slightly vicious. Instead of throwing her off it made her libido climb higher still. His snarls, grunts, and heavy moans continued and Kagome could feel his legs, his strong thighs, slightly tremble. She could feel it almost before it happened. He stiffened and a deep growl left his mouth as his seed slid down her throat.

Kagome fought not to gag and once she got over the initial shock of it she was able to relax. She wasn't quite sure if she cared for the taste, but the feeling of him in her mouth as he came made her moan. Without instruction she leaned back and drew her tongue down the length of him before kissing the tip. When she looked up at the span of his body to his face she saw nothing but satisfaction. Although he had gone, he was far from spent. His need still stood long and hard between them. Kagome thought the color of his eyes had changed and they had. The golden-amber was tinged with flecks of red and for reasons unknown she shuddered.

Sesshoumaru knelt with her on the furs and began to undress her as slowly as she had him. Kagome gave him no orders. He didn't need them and she was quite sure he wouldn't blindly obey them. He stripped her of everything but her panties, and had her lay back. Kagome thought he sniffed her crotch but before she looked down to peek she felt his tongue. Long, rough, and wet against the fabric of her panties. Her head went back and thumped against the furs as she moaned. He continued to lick her, fast and sure right along her slit.

Kagome fisted the furs beneath her and moaned out, "Please."

Sesshoumaru stopped and she thought she'd die. Then he said, "Beg me."

She felt her chest rise and fall as her body thrummed with power and pleasure. "Please, please don't stop."

She heard his chuckle and moaned in response.

"Stop what?"

"Your mouth," she gasped out, "don't stop."

Kagome heard the wet tear of her panties as he ripped them aside, then that wonderful talented tongue returned making her eyes roll backward. It was her turn to become vocal as the walls of the cave echoed her desire. His tongue would swirl around her clit before going within and slightly upward, hitting a spot within her she didn't know she had. Kagome felt the surging build of her orgasm. As she teetered on the brink of ecstasy the deft appendage retreated. Kagome lifted her lower body in a vain effort to keep it there.

"W-why?" she managed to moan out.

"I want to be inside when you reach your release." His voice had taken on that tone from before, that lilt which made her think dirty dark thoughts.

Kagome felt the tip of him skim over her hyper-sensitive nub and along the lips of her labia. She knew there would be pain, she'd heard enough about it. She tried to brace herself.

Sesshoumaru seemed to play with her, putting the head of his cock in her tightness but not further. She felt his hips move as he placed large strong hands on either side of her. The head of his phallus rubbed tantalizingly within her and she squirmed as she moaned.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore he said, "All those that pass beyond the door seek something. Wealth, power, death." The words were out of place given the situation, but oddly Kagome wanted to hear them. "What you seek is the shadowy land of the taboo, and that is what I will give you."

Then he slammed into her full on and her back bowed at the intrusion. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and muffled the groan. His entry had hurt, hurt badly, but when all of him rested snugly within her she felt complete. Like a key fitted into the perfect lock. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for her to adjust, he knew what she felt. He began that piston motion between them, the movements flowing with the practiced ease of an old dance. As he promised he held nothing back, his flesh slapped against her own and she cried out. The sex bordered on pain, dancing on the razor's edge of it and Kagome begged for more.

Sesshoumaru's mouth found hers and her hands dove into his hair, pulling at it and moaning around his tongue. She could taste herself on him and it seemed both right and wrong at the same time. She felt him tilt her hips upward and continue to fuck her at a new angle. That's what this was, this is what she wanted. To fuck. To reach the end of herself as he fucked her into oblivion.

He moved away from her mouth and his eyes had gone completely blood red. "Is this what you want?" he growled.

"Yes!" she screamed as her blunt nails clawed his back.

"Say it."

Kagome's head shook from side to side as her breasts jiggled roughly from the impact of his thrusts. "Yes! Yes this is what I want! I want you to fuck me! Oh God Fuck Me!"

Sesshoumaru smiled then, the first one she had ever seen and sucked hard on her nipple as it quivered below him. He continued to abuse her body and soon lifted her up so she straddled his waist. Her legs clamped around him like a vice as he pounded her on his length. Kagome felt him hit her from deep within as his pace grew impossibly rougher. He grabbed the globes of her ass and forced her down as he swelled upward. His own growls and grunts mixed with her screams and moans causing a cacophony of raw sex in the small cave. Eventually his frantic pace grew erratic and she could feel her own orgasm coming.

"Oh God! Oh God I'm Coming!"

Then she screamed her loudest yet. So loud she could barely hear him moan out his own release. As his seed hit places buried within her she threw her head back and came again. The second orgasm hit so hard and so fast upon the first it was almost hurtful. Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open as she felt him jerk and spurt within her.

They were slimy with sweat and cum as he laid her down beneath him. He moved to the side on the furs and slipped out of her, evidence of their simultaneous release and Kagome's ravaged virginity on their legs. She had felt the tug of his cock as it left her core, shooting tingles down her legs.

"That was...Will it always be like that?" said Kagome as she fought for breath.

Once she said it she frowned, it was such a common question for a former virgin to ask. Probably too common for him to care to answer.

To her surprise he responded, "No." Then added, "It will always be like that with only me."

Kagome said nothing more and throughout the night they replayed their joining again and again.

Like the summer years ago, they could not be parted. Kagome met him day after day, sometimes more than once. Day after day they would indulge in the heat of their passion until they could hardly speak. The sex was often rough and demanding, exactly how she liked to receive it and how he preferred to give it. One night it was different. The moon in the enchanted forest past the oak door was full and bright. It seemed so close to the Earth that Kagome thought she could reach up and touch it. Sesshoumaru had already taken her once that evening and they were resting, staring lazily at the stars and each other.

She looked down his body and started to grow hot again. He could always make her wet for him without even trying.

Sesshomaru raised a slender eyebrow and said, "Your thoughts betray you. Do you not need to rest woman."

Kagome couldn't fight down her blush. They were butt-naked in the middle of a clearing and he could still manage to make her feel like a timid schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher.

"Turn over," he said and she knew by the command that he wanted her again.

Lifted over and hunched on all fours, she looked behind her. From Sesshoumaru's position the look managed to be both naughty and innocent at once. A strong hand with equally strong fingers slipped around her from underneath to grab a breast as his other hand leaned against the grassy ground for leverage.

Sesshoumaru took her from behind with a vengeance. Kagome felt his balls slap against her ass rhythmically, occasionally moving his hand from front to back to slap her lower cheeks hard. She mewled and groaned at each slap and felt her ass turn scalding hot. Then he bunched her hair one-handed and jerked her head back. Kagome squealed in both pleasure and pain as he fucked her from behind with a wildness that almost made her scream for him to stop.

Abruptly he pulled out and threw her on her back. The air rushed out of her lungs at the impact and before she could protest he was on her. It was then that he became gentle, something in his face seemed to change and his crimson eyes looked less menacing. Sesshoumaru pressed his body into hers and the rocking movements were slow and controlled. He kissed her and the act was still firm but also docile, like her lips were fragile as snowflakes on his tongue. The easy grinding of his hips soon brought him and Kagome careening over the boundary of passion into rapture.

They separated and Kagome sighed a deep sigh of contentment. Her body felt sated. That had to have been the best one yet.

"You are like me," he panted. "You always yearn for a taste of the forbidden."

She turned her head and wiped a sweaty tendril of hair away from her eyes.

"Yes," she replied and knew it to be truth.

He put an arm around her and they fell into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.

Kagome woke on her own after a time and realized that she had to get back before her family discovered she was gone. She got up and quickly dressed. Sesshoumaru never stirred as she moved around him in the glade. When she was ready she leaned over his still sleeping face and kissed him, directly on his crescent moon.

"I love you," she whispered.

He hadn't heard her but she meant every word. Kagome's heart was his alone and somehow she thought he already knew as much. He seemed to know she was his and he hers on that very first day.

Kagome wasn't able to get back to the door for a week. Her mind was full to the brim with the need to return, but life kept standing in the way. One morning while looking at the small calendar above her grandfather's work table Kagome realized she had missed her time of month and her thoughts seemed to skid to a halt. She counted out the days in her head, then counted them again to be sure. No, there was no denying it she had missed her time and also the time before. Making excuses and apologies she fled to the small dinky town near the house, grabbing a pregnancy test from the dusty shelves of the local convenience store. The old woman behind the counter gave her a measuring look but Kagome ignored it.

She didn't wait to travel home to do the test, only hunted for the nearest bathroom. Kagome waited, the test shaking in her hands, as she watched the line in the center of the tab glow bright blue within the small plastic circle. It was official, she was pregnant. No small wonder that her rational-half pondered. She and Sesshoumaru had never used contraception and they slept together often enough for something like this to happen. In the whole scheme of things was it so bad? Yes, she was young, perhaps too young in this world for a child. But there, there in that mythical place beyond the door she would be able raise her baby, their baby, in security and want for nothing. Kagome could spend the rest of her days with the man she loved and the child they had made together. She smiled in the dingy bathroom before moving to leave.

Kagome was not showing in the least at the moment, but she couldn't help it as she rubbed her belly on the bus trip back to the house. She seemed to be grinning at nothing. Sometimes she'd start to laugh at a thought of her own and a few of the other bus riders gave her odd looks. When the bus finally stopped at her destination she immediately made her way to the forest and the door. She would tell her family about her decision later, now she felt obligated to tell Sesshoumaru. Tell him he was about to become a father.

Kagome wondered offhand if he wanted a boy or a girl as she laid her hand on the door. The thought made her giggle, almost overflowing with happiness. She reached for the knob simply assuming the door had already opened. She blinked as it refused to budge.

"What?" she said nervously.

She pressed her hand firmer on the door. Nothing. Kagome pressed so hard into the door that her fingers grew red and her hand began to throb in pain from the pressure. Still the door did nothing. Soon she began to knock on the door, then the knock turned to beating, then beating to wailing as the large oak portal stood like an unbreakable barrier between her and her dream.

"Please! Please, please open! PLEASE!" Her hands grew bloody, smearing the tree door in ruddy red and still the doorknob did not move.

Finally she slid down the tree sobbing. One hand on her stomach and the other on the door. She laid in the dead leaves on the mossy ground and cried until she had no tears left. Eventually night came and with it her family came looking for her. They found her in the deep dark of the forest, still laying where she had fallen. The door had long since vanished to the hidden place from which it first appeared.

Her mother leaned down and said softly, "Kagome? Baby are you alright?"

"Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome.

The word meant nothing to her step-father and grandfather as they stood on the path with flashlights in hand, but for her mother the name had meaning and the older woman hung her head in sadness.

Kagome was nineteen years of age the last time she saw the door.

::-::

It was a few months after that Kagome's grandfather passed away, quietly and peacefully in his bed. Her mother and step-father took ownership of the gigantic estate and after some time Kagome once again gained the bravery to take up the tradition of visiting once a year. Her heavy heart never fully healed, but her daughter gave her nothing but joy.

Rin was both like and unlike him. She shared Kagome's looks. Eyes, hair, skin, everything but the eye color. Her daughter's eyes lacked the slitted pupil, but had retained the golden-amber hue of her father. People tended to remark on it, but Kagome would simply smile and give them no comment.

She walked the forest path with Rin in tow, but they did not look for fey. The child was very like her father in that way, she cared little for foolish things. She was always serious, calculating, regardless of her very young age.

When they came to a bend in the walkway a little past the treeline her daughter said, "Mommy? Mom what is that?"

Kagome looked to where the little girl was pointing and felt a sense of deja vu. Her eyes fell upon a great old oak, upon its trunk was carved an ordinary looking door. She closed her eyes and kept a tear from falling.

Rin walked to her side, no longer looking at the strange door in the wood. "Mom? Mom are you ok?"

Kagome simply said, "That is a secret place Rin, and forbidden."

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Responses to Feedback from Other Sites:
> 
> I leave it up to the reader on who or what they think Sesshomaru is.
> 
> He could be her father, some clues point to that. However, Kagome's father "died" and her mother also "re-married" so she might not be related to him at all. All we do know is that her mother knows about the door and also about him.
> 
> Everyone who passes through the door finds something different. I think her mother crossed over and saw something that scared the crap out of her, or perhaps Kagome's mom did have an affair with him as well but didn't get pregnant.
> 
> Personally, I like the concept of the latter, because he also says, "What you seek is the shadowy land of the taboo, and that is what I will give you." Maybe the concept of sleeping with the mother and the daughter both was the "taboo" he was referring to, not that she was his daughter.
> 
> At any rate, I'm glad people are thinking about the story in different ways. That was what I was hoping for. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.


End file.
